helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
GAM
GAM (Japanese Pronunciation: ギャム; Great Aya & Miki) is a Hello! Project unit consisting of Matsuura Aya and Fujimoto Miki. This pairing was announced in mid-June 2006. The girls were known for wearing very short skirts in their performances and PVs because "gam" is slang for "attractive legs" in English. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2006 On June 15, 2006 it was announced that Fujimoto Miki and Matsuura Aya would join together in a new Hello! Project duo called GAM. ;Announcement and comments on unit :And so, this time, we're trying something new, we have formed a new unit which consist of the two, Matsuura Aya and Fujimoto Miki. :If you ask, "till when will this unit last?" I have yet to think about it. '' :''The unit name is "GAM" (Gyamu). To start with, they will be singing the theme song for the fall premiered movie "Sukeban Deka Code Name = Asamiya Saki". '' :"Great Aya & Miki" if we take the initials, then we have "GAM". I wonder if it means anything in English? As I research it, turns out it's a slang for "attractive legs". '' :"Ah! Then the theme for these two is to deliver song which radiates from their legs and echoes within your heart!" lets do that! A unit which sings a cool song with a dress that attracts people with their "beautiful wonderful legs" is what we're aiming for! '' :''The debut song "Thanks!" is about expressing feelings of gratitude towards those precious glorified youth times. '' :''Even after this, the Sexy Cool Unit, GAM, will become something solid. '' :''Please give them lots of support! :2006-06-15 :~''Tsunku'' On September 13, their first single "Thanks!" was released in Japan with a Single V following on the 20th and made its debut at number two on the Oricon Daily Ranking chart.1 The single made its debut—and peak—the following week at number five in the Oricon Weekly Ranking chart. The song stayed in the top 200 for five weeks. It was also the main theme for the movie Sukeban Deka Codename Asamiya Saki that Matsuura Aya starred in. On October 18, their second single, "Melodies," was released, making its debut at number five on the Oricon Daily Ranking chart the same day. The Ninki weekly singles chart ranked "Melodies" as the fourth most anticipated new release of the week. In iTunes Store Japan, the PV for this song was ranked number one on the Top Music Videos list, presumably ranked by sales, as of November 3. "Melodies" featured a more mature theme and contained several scenes implying an almost sexual relationship between the two singers, such as the near kiss sequence featured in the televised form of the PV; just as the two of them are about to kiss the video comes to an abrupt end. The complete version of the PV released on DVD showed that the two singers had actually kissed at the end of the video. Due to this, they have been compared to the Russian pop duo t.A.T.u. and dubbed among some listeners as the "Japanese t.A.T.u." Not long after the second single, Matsuura officially revealed her desire to go on tour as part of GAM. Though her partner agreed, Fujimoto commented on how the duo would need to record more original songs in order to do such a thing. Eventually, both members requested an album from producer Tsunku. 2007 On March 21, a third single, "LU LU LU," was released. On March 24, Tsunku announced that GAM would be singing the new Rakuten Eagles cheer song, "Daisuki Rakuten Eagles." It was the third Hello! Project song to do so, the others which previously had been sung by Morning Musume (The Manpower!!!) & DEF.DIVA (Let's Go Rakuten Eagles). This single was released as a theme song of the baseball team Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles and was only available for order on the Rakuten Eagles website. On the April 16, on an episode of Fujimoto's radio show DokiMiki Night, she confessed that there is more recording to be done in GAM's upcoming album. Due to the tight and conflicting schedules of both members, they had to record their parts at different sessions. However, the duo managed to finish the recordings without any problems due to their chemistry, which was influenced by their long-time friendship. On May 2, the album covers of their album "1st GAM ~Amai Yūwaku~," were publicly released in Japan; a commercial was also released to advertise the album. On May 5, radio previews of "Ai no Fune," "Icha♡icha Summer," "Aijō Oasis," and "Amai Yūwaku" had emerged; another preview surfaced but its title was unknown. On May 17, another cover was released to the public—the cover for the limited edition DVD. The following day, the Oricon Charts released a poll of which albums would sell more through the Ninki Rankings. The company randomly asked 400 people off the streets what releases they know about releasing the following week or which one's they're going to buy. The album ranked #4 with 27.4% On May 26, they went on their concert tour entitled "GAM 1st Concert Tour 2007 Shoka ~Great Aya & Miki~." The concert included a brand new song called "Atsui Tamashii" which was supposed to be the fourth single, to be released in August, but no further info was given on the single. Later, it was revealed that the song would be released on the album Petit Best 8. GAM had no further activities after 2007, and with both members having graduated from Hello! Project with Elder Club in 2009, the unit is considered to be disbanded. The unit did briefly reunite for a performance of "Thanks!" at Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~. Discography Singles #2006.09.13 Thanks! #2006.10.18 Melodies (メロディーズ) #2007.03.21 LU LU LU #2007.03.24 Daisuki Rakuten Eagles (ダイスキ楽天イーグルス) #[Canceled] Atsui Tamashii (熱い魂) Albums #2007.05.23 1st GAM ~Amai Yuuwaku~ (1st GAM～甘い誘惑～) Compilations #2006.12.13 Petit Best 7 (#5 Thanks!) #2007.12.12 Petit Best 8 ( #16 Daisuki Rakuten Eagles, #17 Atsui Tamashii) #2008.12.10 Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (#11 Thanks!) #2009.12.23 Tohoku Rakuten Golden Eagles 5th Anniversary "Songs of Rakuten Eagles" ( #4 Daisuki Rakuten Eagles) DVDs #2007.08.29 GAM 1st Concert Tour 2007 Shoka ~Great Aya & Miki~ (GAM　1stコンサートツアー2007初夏　～グレイト亜弥＆美貴～) #2007.12.19 GREAT HAWAIIAN TOUR with GAM ~Mada Natsu wa Owaranai. Owarasenai~(GREAT HAWAIIAN TOUR WITH GAM～まだ夏は終わらない。終わらせない～) (Fancub Limited) Total Sales Count External Links *GAM Lyrics Category:Matsuura Aya Category:Fujimoto Miki Category:Gomattou Category:6th Generation Category:GAM Category:2006 Units Category:2007 Disbanded Category:Hachama Category:Groups featured on Utaban Category:Odoru 11